Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía
by DulceSaber
Summary: ¿Que pasa si todo se va por la borda? Esos momentos felices están desapareciendo, se apagan, como el viento apaga al fuego. Ellos quieren arreglar las cosas pero lo empeoran Ella se decide, va ir y hablar con el pero no se encuentra con algo muy lindo... Pero dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. ¿Podrán ellos arreglar las cosas o todo terminará? Lean y Descubran por sí mismos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **He is the best thing that's ever been mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Todo está bien, si, todo está bien- Pensó Hermione.<p>

Si, Hermione trataba de convencerse.

Todo estaba de cabeza, su peleas con él se hacían más frecuentes, cada vez estaban más distanciados por el trabajo, por ellos mismos que no se disponian a arreglar las cosas, situación que a ella le dolía.

Quería arreglar las cosas pero, tan solo no sabía cómo hacerlo, sumándole que casi no tenía tiempo y también estaba su maldito orgullo.

Cuando quería arreglar las cosas terminaban discutiendo, por reprocharse y remarcar los errores del otro, nadie terminaba cediendo y por lo tanto estaban peor.

-¡No lo soporto más!, iré a buscarlo- Se decidió, no quería más ese bloque de hielo que los separaba, extrañaba sus abrazos, sus caricias, sus besos, a él, todo de él extrañaba.

Salió de su oficina y avisó que iba a salir.

**Narra Hermione**

Mientras manejaba pensaba en muchas cosas, todo lo que ha pasado en este último tiempo, pero un bocinazo me despabiló e inconcientemente moví el manubrio. Un auto pasó muy cerca del mio.

¡Estuve apunto de chocar!

Decidí poner la mente en el camino, no vaya a ser, que ahora, que me dispongo a arreglar bien mi pareja, todo se vaya a la mierda, y muera.

No, eso no, primero arreglo las cosas con él, después si me puedo morir en paz.

Cuando llegué, estacioné el auto, y me bajé de él.

Algo desvía mi mirada, ahí está su auto, y él también.

Logró ver su cabello pelirrojo, característico de él y de los Weasley, está hablando con alguien pero no logro distinguir con quién.

Camino en su dirección en su dirección, mi ceño se frunce.

Lavender Brown.

Si eso me enojaba, lo que seguía me desarmó y me destrozó.

No sé como comenzó, ni quién lo hizo, pero se estaban besando.

Así que era eso-Pensé, mientras una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

No aguanté esa escena y salí corriendo hacía mi auto.

-Soy una estúpida, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-Decía mientras sollozaba-Estúpido Ronald Weasley, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Las lágrimas caían con intensidad y el dolor que sentía no se comparaba con nada.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que él se acercaba.

-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!- Él gritaba, pero hice oídos sordos y arranque el auto.

Todo estaba hecho pedazos, la relación, los lazos, mi corazón...

-Creo que todo terminó- Pensé mientras lloraba con todas mis fuerzas, era una forma de descargar todo lo que siento.

* * *

><p>Holu :)<p>

¿Cómo andan?

Espero que les guste la historia :)  
>Esta es la primera parte voy a hacer 2, máximo 3.<p>

La próxima la voy hacer narrada por Ron.

Porfis me dicen que les pareció, faltas de ortografía, o lo que quieran decirme es mi primer fic y necesito saber que lea parece :3

**DulceSaber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía**

Que raro, ¿Para qué me llamarán?- Ivonne, mi secretaria de avanzada edad, me dijo que había alguien esperándolo en el garaje.

Le pregunté quién fue pero no me supo contestar.

El último tiempo mis ánimos habían decaído, estaba peleado con Hermione, o algo así, no hablábamos, descartando los holas cortantes y fríos, y esas fastidiosas peleas.

La extrañaba mucho, eso sin dudarlo, pero no sabía que hacer.

Las supuestas charlas de reconciliación siempre terminaban en discusión, en estas nunca faltaban las palabras hirientes que me lastimaban mucho o hacían que ella salga llorando.

Llegué al garaje, no lograba distinguir bien, pero veía al lado de mi auto había una mujer de cabellera rubia.

Cada vez que me iba acercando se hacía más visible.

Fue Lavender Brown, mi ex-novia.

Hace como 7 años que no la veo.

Luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella había desaparecido, nadie sabía nada. Algunos decían que había muerto, otros comentaban que se había suicidado, al no soportar las cicatrices de la guerra, y menos con las que le había dejado Greyback.

Al estar casi al frente pude notar que las marcas no eran tan notorias, con Bill paso lo mismo al pasar los años se descubrió una crema contra las cicatrices hechas por maldiciones.

-Hola- Me dijo sonriente

-Hola- Le devolví la sonrisa amablemente.

-¿Cómo andas, Ron?

-Bueno, Tu ¿Y?

-Excelente- Mostrando toda su dentadura, se la veía realmente felíz.

-No quisiera ser descortés, pero estoy un poco apurado.

-Si lo siento no quería robar tu tiempo, pero yo solo quería hacer algo para cerrar mi pasado y poder ser feliz- La mire con cara de confusión, y ella me besó.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Traté de alejarla, pero no quería hacerle daño apretándola fuerte, luego de unos forcejeos lo logré y pude separarla.

-Lo siento, adiós- Dijo y caminó en dirección opuesta a mi.

Eché un vistazo al garaje y vi una melena castaña, Mi Hermione, estaba corriendo hacia su auto.

-¡Hermione!¡Hermione!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero ella omitió mis llamados.

Ella subió al auto, pude ver su cara, estaba llorando, pude ver tristeza en su ojos.

Casi la logro alcanzar, pero ella arrancó.

Narrador

Ron no dudó un segundo y corrió a su auto, estaba dispuesto a seguirla y aclarar las cosas, todo fue un mal entendido.

No pudo seguirla, porque el auto se desvió.

Narra Ron

Fuí a casa su coche estaba ahí, estacioné el mio y apuré el paso hacia el interior de la casa, en el piso de abajo no estaba, así que probablemente esté en nuestra habitación.

Quise abrir la puerta pero no pude no pude, intenté abrirla con magia pero tampoco funcionó.

Me apoyé sobre la puerta y la golpeaba con el puño cerrado.

-¡Hermione!, ¡Hermione!-Lo decía con cada golpe- ¡Hermione, contéstame!, ¡Por favor!, no es lo que pensas, te lo juro, por lo que más quieras, por favor te lo suplico. No es lo que piensas- No lo soporté más, me deslice lentamente por la puerta hasta sentarme en el piso y comenzé a llorar, sentía que la perdía, o incluso que la perdió y le dolía a más no poder.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran mi sollozos.

Click- Se escuchó, ella abrió la puerta.

Rápidamente me sequé las lágrimas.

Ella estaba parada en la puerte de brazos cruzados, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y el ceño fruncido, ella estaba hermosa, aunque no me gusta que llore, se ve hermosa como esté.

-No era lo que parecía- Lo dije con miedo, pero tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible.

-¿Qué crees que pareció? Fuí hasta tu trabajo, a querer arreglar las cosas, y hermosa escena con la que me topé.¿No?- Quise hablar pero me interrumpió nuevamente- Creo, creo que deberíamos separarnos, esto me esta haciendo mal- Mi corazón se detuvo,esto nunca debió pasar, esto nunca debió pasar, estaba paralizado- Yo cre-creo- tartamudeó- Que ya n-no siento nada por vos- Estaba muriendo, muriendo por dentro.

-¿No me quieres más?

Holuu

Le gusta la historia :)

Comenten que les parece :3, me ayuda muchisimo

**DulceSaber**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

-¿No me quieres más?- Hermione se quedó callada.

-No lo sé, Ronald, toda la situación me confunde.

Sentí como exalaba, sin haberme enterado que había aguantado la respiración.

-Mi amor, solo déjame explicarte, todos fueron malentendidos – Quedo en silencio dando me a entender que siguiera – Mi secretaria me dijo que alguien me esperaba, y esa era Lavender y bueno hablamos unos segundos, y luego ella me dijo algo que no entendí, como que quería cerrar su pasado y me besó, trate de separarla y bueno, sabes lo que sucedió después – Nos quedamos en silencio, ella estaba pensando y yo solo contemplaba su rostro.

-Ronald ¿Cómo sé que es verdad lo que me decís?.

-Solo confía en mí- Iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

-Mi confianza en ti se derrumbó cuando te vi besandote con ella-

-Yo no la besé a ella, ella me besó a mi. Yo Hermione te amo, demasiado - Ella iba a decir algo - Por favor no me interrumpas, te amo y nadie va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Yo te amo desde que te ví, el primer día en el Experso Hogwarts, era muy chico y no lo entendía, pero te amaba igual, siempre cuando tenía una discución contigo, era para llamar tu atención y lo lograba, pero te hacia llorar, me sentía pésimo y a la vez enojado, por no ser nadie para ti.  
>Si eso me hacia sentir mal, todo se multiplicó al verte con el pelón de Vicky - Ella frunció, le iba a corregir, pero decidió que continuara - Fui un estúpido al juntarme con Lavender, te lastime a ti, a ella y a mi, pero es que estaba furioso, yo quería ser el primero en probar tus hermosos labi... - me interrumpió.<p>

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No import...

-Si que importa, claro que importa, porque eso noes verdad. Él intento besarme - Suspiró, mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente - pero le dije que no estaba segura de querer dar mi primer beso con él, Viktor lo entendió y no lo hizo.

Ronald Bilius Weasley eres un completo estúpido - pensé - Voy a matar a Ginny.

-Bueno, pero eso ya pasó - Dijo ella largando otro suspiro.

-Soy un idiota, pero un idiota que te ama y este idiota quiere que lo perdones, y que le des otra oportunidad - Ella abrió la boca pretendiendo hablar pero yo seguí - No, no contestes ahora, mira, si me querés y quieres arreglar las cosas, ven a la cabaña frente al mar, donde bueno, ya sabes - Pasé una mano por mi nuca - Nuestra primera vez, emm, a las 12 de la noche, pero si no vas, sabré que no me quieres, te dejaré en paz y nunca más nos volveremos a ver si es lo que deseas -  
>Sonreí rápidamente y me aleje de ella.<p>

Narra Herms

¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo amo pero no quiero sufrir más. No tengo la menor idea.

Narra Ron

Ya son las 12 y ella no llega, Hermione siempre es puntual, eso quiere decir, no, eso no, seguro tuvo algún inconveniente, si seguro es eso - Me traté de convencer, pero iban pasando los minutos y ella no llegaba.

Eran las 12:30 y ella no vino - Ya me rindo, ella no vendrá - estaba jodidamente mal.

Narrador

Ron se sentía vacío, estaba muy triste. Él salió de la cabaña, caminó lentamente hasta la orillo y se acostó en la arena.

-Maldita sea toda mi vida - Dijo golpeando el suelo con los puño cerrados, aguantando el dolor que sentía en el pecho, mientra las lágrimas caían sin comparación.

-No maldigas, Ron - Él se sobresaltó, rápidamente se levantó y refrego su cara limpiar las lágrimas.

-Herms- Susurro, asombrado, no podía creer lo que veín sus ojos. Poco a poco una hermosa sonrisa iba naciendo de su rostro y ella repitió su acción, le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Él no dudó un segundo, fue hacia donde estaba ella y la besó como si no hubiera mañana, mientras colocaba las manos en su cuntura y ella colocaba las suyas alrededor del cuello de él, para profundizar el beso.<p>

-Hermione te amo, te amo, te amo - Decía dandole besitos por toda la cara.

-Yo también Ron, te amo, te amo y te amo - Ella repetía la acción de él, nada más que los besos eran en los labios.

De pequeños picos pasaron a besos dulce e inocentes, y luego a besos apasionados y no tan inocentes.

Terminaron haciendo el amor en la arena todo lo que restaba de la noche. Fue hermosa y muy especial para los dos. Mágica.

A la mañana.

-Mmmm - Hermione se estaba despertando, Ron se hizo el dormido ya que unos segundos antes él la había estado observando detenidamente - Mmmm - Se quejó de vuelta. Abrió los ojos no sabía donde estaba, hasta que se puso a pensar y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No sabia como llegó a esa cama, pero no le dió importancia.

Miró hacia la cara de Ron, se dió cuenta que este se hacía el dormido y se rió.

Saco el brazo que estaba alrededor de ella para desplazarse hacia delante, con el propósito de despertarlo con dulce y cálidos besitos en el rostro.

-Ron lamento arruinarte tu sueño, pero no eres buen actor - Se rieron los dos juntos.

Él se estaba por levantar - Me voy a bañar, ¿Me acompañas?

-No Ron - Él le hizo cara de perrito, y ella se enterneció, así que lo siguió.

Y como dos locos enamorados se entregaron uno al otro una vez más, con mucho amor.

Al salir del baño, Hermione se plantó delante de él.

-Perdoname por todo, y más porno confiar en ti, prometo hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo sucedido no vuelva a pasar, y no me alejaré de ti a menos que vos me lo digas. Te amo - Al terminar de hablar le planto un beso.

-Herms, vos también también tenén que perdonarme, por ser tan terco y todo eso que nos hizo mal gracia al mal entendido, todavía no se como es que estás conmigo - Él rió y ella frunció el ceño - como ya sabes soy bueno para expresarme, pero tengo en claro dos cosas: Una es que te amo profundamente, y la segunda es que **Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía**.

Y con esas palabras se fundieron en un casto beso.

Holaa :0

Y bueno, que les pareció?

Comentarios?, Consejos?, Algo?.

Gracias a las que se molestaron en leer. :3

Sweet_G_


End file.
